Defiant Till The End
by Hope K
Summary: The menace Aereon talked about ... they are here ... will they be able to fight them? Rating for violence, smut and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no****t own anything and I do not earn anything**

**A/N **Again I was able to bring the best beta in the whole world to help me with my story … Honey76. Thank you!!

Third and last part of the Defiant trilogy

**I.**

"Riddick, you don't let me do anything and I simply can't stand it any longer." Hope whined. "I'm doing fine and I'm bored out of my mind. And I don't even get laid!" she added for good measure.

She stood there and looked absolutely stunning in one of his shirt, her hair open, her feet bare and her lips pouting.

"You nearly died on me and I'll be damned if I don't make sure you are completely well until you go off and do something stupid again."

"Oh yes, it's been **me** who went after completely innocent Ronson; we could have avoided all that mess if you'd just have stayed long enough to let me do the researches like you promised." When she saw his face crumble she quickly stepped to him, set down on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck; that had been low, very low and she was sorry. She knew how hard he was with himself, how much he blamed himself and hated herself for saying something like that.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it." she hurried to say and kissed him. "Riddick, come on, I said I'm sorry." Her fingertips traced his jaw line and went down his throat to his collar.

Riddick just stared at her and didn't answer. Hope was straddling him and now she pushed her pelvis against him in hope for a reply. "Riddick!"

"No!"

"Please!" She was pouting, her fingers were sneaking under his shirt and she was wriggling on his lap until she got the reaction she wanted … a full fledged hard on pressing right against her core.

Riddick was breathing hard by now but he wasn't the master of self-control for nothing. _'Distract her. Just distract her.'_

"Babe, why aren't you wearing any panties?"

"You are always going commando and I thought I'd give it a try." She answered with a wicked grin.

"You aren't wearing any trousers either."

"Ooops, my fault." she beamed; her fingers wandered down his abdomen to the waistband of his trousers.

"Babe, stop it."

"Then you have to stop being so damn fucking gorgeous! Riddick, it's been so long!" she whispered in his ear and her tongue darted out to lick across the outer rim.

"You still aren't cleared for duty, so no. Don't make it any harder on us than necessary. It's been as long for me as it's been for you and I won't be able to be careful."

"I don't care." Hope wriggled some more and the growl that escaped Riddick's gorge let her giggle. She knew he was too glad to see her up and alive to just push her from his lap and she intended to take full advantage of that. They hadn't lost sight of each other for more than a few minutes at a stretch the whole time since they left Borean; the urge to touch the other, to feel the other, to relish the feeling that they were together again was just too strong.

"Fuck, babe, stop it!" If he'd have his way with her right now he'd brake her, she was still in no condition to put up with him. He really had to stop her … in a few minutes.

"That's all I ask of you! Why can't we at least agree on me getting fucked?"

She tucked at his shirt until she had it up to his arms but didn't get it any further; undressing a stone would have been easier ... she had to put out the heavy guns. With knowing fingers her hands started to knead the tense muscles on his back until he started to relax slightly. She let her hands trace down his back in a feather light touch, caressing each scar and causing a shiver running down his spine; she knew perfectly well how to weaken his defenses.

He knew he should stop her surely by now but he was only a man, not a fucking saint; he decided to let her go on for just a little while longer. As long as he didn't do anything himself she was on the safe side.

He knew he was lost when she started to trail open mouthed kisses down his neck and then sucked at his pulse point. Fuck, it's been way too long. He was so occupied with restraining himself he even hadn't been aware that she had opened the buttons of his cargos and had freed his cock from the confinement the trousers were giving him; feeling her fingers on the silky tip was his undoing. With a groan his hand fisted in her hair, his mouth crashed down on hers and his tongue parted her lips. She tasted so sweet, so good ... but he would let her take the lead.

And the lead she took. She had engulfed his cock with one of her hands and stroked him while her other hand had sneaked further into his trousers and was playing with his balls. Their tongues dueled, their teeth clashed together when he sucked her tongue into his mouth; he could feel her wetness through the fabric of his trousers … he couldn't wait to sink himself ball deep inside her, feel all of her. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself now if his life depended on it.

He stopped kissing her only to get the shirt over her head; he had to feel her skin against his. His hands held her shoulders from behind and bent her back when he started to kiss his way down her gorge to her breasts. She cried out in pleasure when he took one of her erect nipples in his mouth, sucked on it and then nipped it with his teeth.

"Riddick, please." It didn't take more than that … no games this time.

She was so wet already that he didn't waste any more time with foreplay, his hands wandered down her back, cupped her ass, lifted her up and guided her entrance to his throbbing cock. After all that time she was so tight he nearly came before he had entered her completely; it took all his willpower not to take her, to carry her to their bed and have his way with her. A look at her face confirmed that she was as close as he was … the both of them wouldn't last long. His cock was buried deep inside her, his hands firmly on her ass to guide her movements. He was throbbing, wanting and couldn't feel her close enough, deep enough.

Hope's eyes were closed, her lips slightly opened and moist; she slowly lowered herself down on him, took him completely in. He felt so incredibly good that deep in her, he filled her completely. He had barely entered her when she already felt her climax building up.

She started with a steady, seductive rhythmus, lowered and raised her hips slowly at first but quickly increased the pace. She needed him too badly to go for slow and lasting.

All too soon her still weak thigh muscles started to quiver, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to continue but Riddick had already sensed her problem; he had started to move himself, thrust into her while holding her tight against his chest. His mouth captured her lips and his tongue mimicked the movements of his cock, Hope's nails bit into his shoulders as she moaned into his mouth and he had never felt better than in exactly that moment … he was claiming his mate again. She was his.

He sucked on her pulse point, making her moan even more; when his teeth scraped across the bite mark he had left on her shoulder she cried out, started to meet his thrusts again … she was so close. His finger on her clit started to push her over the edge. "Babe..." He didn't have to say it … he followed her into oblivion when she opened her eyes for him.

With a contented sigh and a big smile on her face Hope rested her head on Riddick's shoulder, allowing her body to calm down, feeling his arms around her. She heard his heart beat furiously, feel the little shiver that ran down his spine and she knew that everything was as it was supposed to be. She was half asleep when he carried her to their bed, his cock still buried deep inside her.

She'd deny it vehemently but she was exhausted, she had to rest for a while and knowing her well enough that she'd refuse if he told her so he laid down with her on top of him, her bodies liked glued together. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and relaxed. His hand trailed down her body, followed the contours; she was still too thin but already gaining weight. Not long and she would start nagging him for workout. It would be hard for him to tell her no with her way of negotiating. But then again … he loved challenges and he couldn't wait to find out how far she was willing to go.

"You are a witch, babe." He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling the blanket over them.

"Yeah, but now a thoroughly fucked and happy one."

That got her a laugh; he liked her using the right terms.

"Babe …"

He didn't have to say it, she knew what he wanted to tell her. "I love you too." she whispered softly before finally falling asleep.

They enjoyed their peaceful days on Furya but if they'd have known that these days were numbered they would have enjoyed them even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Enin was a little mining planet and only a few people lived there … the miners, the owner of the bar/restaurant, the waitress and the commercial agent who took care of the selling of the ore and getting the needed goods to the planet, and that was it. People minded their own business and when your contract was fulfilled you left the planet much wealthier than you have arrived at it … all and everything was about the ore. The owner of the bar also acted like a magistrate but they seldom needed his advice ... although rough and coarse they weren't spoiling for fights … the mining simply was to exhausting to start fights in the little spare time they had and there wasn't even a little squad of blues there; not that it would have done them any good in respect of what awaited them.

When the ship entered orbit nobody even realized it. When the shuttle landed … it happened to be between shifts … most of the dwellers strolled there … there wasn't much amusement to find on Enin and everybody was curious.

The shuttle was big, sleek and looked quite strange what alarmed some of them. But when the hatch opened they were appeased … out of the shuttle came a number of old people; very old people. In fact it looked like an excursion of an old people's home und they approached them without any fear. They wore kind of tunics that reached down to the concrete and that were embroidered with ornaments like a solemn delegation of diplomats would wear. Their faces were streaked by wrinkles, their hair grey or white … more than everything else they looked like everyone's grandparents ... as long as you didn't have a closer look at their eyes. Their eyes were frighteningly empty, cold and bare any emotion.

It was amazing how many old people came out of the shuttle; they didn't speak, didn't answer any questions … wordlessly they looked around, took everything in and then began to spread across the place. The miners watched them with curiosity and astonishment but didn't stop them.

And all of a sudden they started to smile; some creepy, hungry, predatory smile. It was not until then that the people of Enin realized that each of them was confronted with one of the strangers but it was already too late for resistance when all of them at the same time opened their arms, stepped closer and caught the human next to him/her in a tight embrace. A so friendly looking but oh so dreadful embrace.

The old people looking so harmless, so fragile, as if they were barely able to put themselves upright held their victims like vises in their arms, it wasn't possible to get out of that embrace as much as they tried; and the miners weren't weak, not in the least. The strangers showed strength nobody would have thought of ... that grip was a last effort, a last rise up of power long gone. But it didn't matter anymore because after a minute the people stopped struggling against their attackers, their will broken, their souls … yes … where did their souls go?

It was awkwardly quiet on the place, bare any human life now. All of a sudden the old people started to … crumble … nothing but little heaps of ash for the wind to play with were left of them. No, not exactly … the strange smile was to find on Enin's former little population now when they turned and stepped inside the shuttle again.

****************************

Riddick watched the sleeping woman in his arms. The tragic occurrences on Borean hadn't been able to break her spirit, but there were moments … sometimes she watched him with that strange expression in her eyes. She refused to tell him what was bothering her but sooner or later he'd find out anyways; she wasn't able to keep anything from him for long.

His hands caressed the soft skin on her back; Serenity had removed each scar on Hope's body except the one he left biting her and the scar from the gunshot wound on Sinus. Serenity had tried to convince her but it's been a futile effort … there was no arguing with her about these two.

Her recovery had been a hard time for all of them. She had been the patient from hell … as soon as she felt better she tried to get up and sneak out of sickbay until he threatened to cuff her to the bed. She had been hell on her visitors as well until they told her they wouldn't visit her anymore if she wouldn't stop whining about her having to stay in bed and he had to get angry first until she started to behave, but eventually she had realized that not behaving wouldn't get her out of sickbay any sooner; everybody was relieved when Serenity finally had told her to go and not bother her anymore.

It's been quite a surprise when she had opened her eyes for the first time. For a moment he had thought her iris was white, that she'd gone blind … Taylor had told him about the chemical. But then he had realized that her eyes were silver, the same quicksilver as his. "Shirah" he had breathed out; long buried memories had overrun him … Butcher Bay … the ancient woman … there had never been a shine job.

"_I'm Hope, you bastard." _

Hope's whispered words had pulled him out of that thread and had made him laugh out loud ... just awoken and already feisty! _"Babe, I know, I wouldn't forget you in a million years. Your eyes … you've met Shirah."_

Hope had blinked a few times and then had groaned. _"So that wasn't just a dream? I already wondered about that strange vision."_

"_You'll get used to it; we'll have to get you some goggles."_ And then he had just taken her in his arms, had breathed her in and had surrendered to the incredible feeling of joy and happiness that had washed through him. He had kissed the tears away that ran down her face when she told him how much she loved him, how painful it had been when she thought she'd never see him again. He had drunk in the expression on her beautiful face, the shear happiness that appeared on it when he had framed her face with his hands, his lips nearly touching hers, his eyes holding hers; he would have thought it'd be much harder but then it was as easy as breathing when he said it for the first time for her to actually hear. _"Babe, I love you."_

They've been through so much shit in the past months but in the end ….. they were much stronger than before, they were finally able to be honest with each other and although he would never be able to talk a lot about his feelings he was able to tell her the most important now … that he loved her. And as it looks that was everything she wanted from the beginning.

*****************************************

Everything was quite normal again and they already thought they'd finally get some peace when they were pulled out of their little happy bubble by an incoming call from a vessel.

They didn't wonder about the call … at the moment each day at least one ship with newcomers arrived and they were quite a lot of Furyans now on the planet. The village had grown very fast and they were already thinking about rebuilding a second one.

Anyways … when Laney, who had taken the call, went to look for Riddick and Hope it was evident, that they wouldn't like what she had to tell them. Not in the least …


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

This time they approached the ship together, Riddick's arm protectively slung around Hope's waist they stood there and waited for the hatch to open.

Although he knew that any appearance of that Elemental would mean trouble he was nearly thankful that Aereon visited them … there was an outstanding score to settle between them and he'd make sure she'd pay back her dept with interest.

They waited for Aereon to step out of the opened hatch but were all the more surprised when a completely different person exited it … a tall, curvy woman, short cut dark and curly hair, long legs, a pretty face and big … eyes. Come on, he was a man, not a monk and although he loved Hope dearly he was still able to appreciate beauty seeing it, now wasn't he?

He was more than surprised that Hope apparently knew the woman; she tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held her tight … no way he would let her go until he knew himself who this woman was; beautiful or not he had to make sure first that she meant no threat to Hope.

"Riddick, stop it! That's Sara!"

_Sara … THAT Sara?_ He wasn't entirely satisfied but he released her and a second later the two women were hugging each other, smiling broadly and chatting a mile a minute. Leave it to women …. So that was Sara. Sara had risked a lot for them and he was still thankful for what she did for Hope; he would have to thank her when the two of them would stop chatting for at least a second … but somehow he doubted that that would happen any time soon.

As occupied as he was with watching over Hope he didn't miss the next person that came out of the ship. A young male stood on the ramp, surveying the crowd, focusing his attention on Hope and finally approaching her without another look left or right.

What the f… Murrey! That was fucking Murrey! The guy that had tried to lure Hope away from him! That Elemental really got to have a death wish bringing that jerk to Furya! Riddick's teeth grinded his teeth and his hands were fisted as he stomped off to kick that bastard off his planet when an old man quickly stepped between him and his target, closely followed by Aereon and a younger woman … their pilot. Guts … it took guts to step between Riddick and his prey. He could have shoved them out of his way easily but it didn't matter in which order he dealt with them.

He stopped and glared at Aereon with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to say something. He wouldn't make it any easier on her and he would give her as long as Murrey didn't touch Hope.

He didn't have to wait for long.

"Riddick, thank you for giving us permission to land. There are very important things we have to discuss."

"Aren't they always when you are involved?" Riddick growled. "The only reason why you were allowed to land was so I could break your neck personally; you'll never mess with our lives again. You are not welcome anymore on Furya. You are lucky Hope is happy about Sara and Sara may stay but the rest of you will leave within the hour or you'll stay here forever ... 6 feet under. Did I make myself clear?"

Aereon knew when to step back and let the old man … yes, as you already have guessed right it was Hope's Gramps from Sinus, the old man from the second hand shop … answer Riddick.

"Riddick, I do not always agree with her methods but in this case she is right … there is so much more at stake than you know."

"I don't give shit about your plans and what you think is on stake! Fuck your balance, I don't care." Riddick spit out. "I don't want to hear anything about it and you will absolutely not bother Hope again!"

The old man remained calm. "Riddick, I'd never deliberately harm her. I watched over her for a long time, she's like my daughter. They also endanger Furya. When they are done with the rest of the universe they will come here and it will be as dreadful as it was 30 years ago. They'll slaughter you … all of you. You have to fight them now, as long as they haven't gained full power and as long as Furya is still safe."

Riddick was silent for a moment. Fury radiated from him in nearly palpable waves. "THEY? What the hell do you mean with 'THEY'? The _'menace'_ Aereon told Hope about?"

"Riddick, we are here to explain everything, to bring help, to talk to you. Please listen, give us the chance to explain everything."

"Bullshit! Why should I believe a fucking word you say? Nothing good comes from helping _HER!_" he hissed nodding at Aereon, his voice full of venom. "That Elemental has fed us with crap from the beginning and that story about the 'menace' is just another one of her attempts to manipulate us to do what's in her sick……….. If I would believe what you are saying that would just be another reason to kill you on the spot because you would have herded us here to make 'their' job easier; with all of us together here on the planet they wouldn't have to waste any time looking for us."

"No, it's not … that's not true. It's completely different. The reason why we wanted you to reunite was a completely different. We knew they would come and bringing you together was the only way to safe your race. Let us explain, tell you about them. They know that the Furyans are the only race that mean a threat to them and their plans. They would have also looked for you and Hope and wouldn't have stopped until they'd have eliminated the last of you. You are good Riddick, but are you good enough to fight an entire army? No, it's been for the safety of all Furyans to bring you together. As long as you are together you are strong, a single Furan amongst them … well …"

Riddick didn't like it but he couldn't ignore the truth in those words. "I said you have an hour. Use the time to change my mind or leave us the hell alone." He shoved the man out of his way and made his way to Hope; he hadn't lost sight of her for a second. He hadn't liked it when Murrey had stepped closer to her and he was ready to kill when he saw Murrey hugging her while grinning like the idiot he was when he thought he'd get away with hitting on his woman. The anger boiled up hot in him, his blood rushed loud through his ears; he was already gripping his shiv when he heard Pooh growl and saw him baring his fangs at Murrey and shoving them apart. You just have to love that hound.

Riddick patted the hound's head when he reached them; they'd had some problems when they came back … getting Pooh out of their bedroom had been a bit of a challenge … he was so overprotective of Hope that he was short of growling and baring his teeth at Riddick himself when he opened the door to shoo him out; it needed a little stare down to eventually settle the boundaries again. For his squeezing himself between Hope and Murrey he owed him.

"HOPE!" he bellowed "we have to talk" before turning around. "Conference room in 5." he ordered in the general direction of the 'core team'. "Take them with you when you come." Without waiting for their affirmation he grabbed Hope's arm and to his surprise she just went with him ... he had expected she'd put up a fight since he knew how much she hated it to get ordered.

Hope couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who stepped out of the ship. She had kept Sara in her mind, had often wondered how Sara was doing, but seeing her here on Furya was an unanticipated gift. Finally she would be able to repay her for her help and kindness. She didn't pay any attention to what was going on around her … she knew Riddick would take care of that.

She was so occupied with Sarah she didn't realize that she was meant when a man behind her called for some 'Leah'; she didn't even know a Leah. It was not until the man had reached her and had put his hand on her shoulder that realization hit her … Leah! Of course she knew a 'Leah'! That's been her name on the fake ID when she went to the space station, where she had met …

"Murrey?!" She was too stunned to avoid it and Murrey had engulfed her in a tight embrace before she was able to get another word out. Riddick wouldn't like that. Not in the least. She was trying to get out of the embrace when she felt Pooh squeezing himself between them, growling and baring his teeth.

A second later she felt Riddick's arm yanking her away, heard him bellowing angry orders ... no surprise there. She didn't want to enrage him any more and then there was still that little feeling of guilt from considering staying at the space station. With Murrey. And so she just went with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notafraidofthedark … thanks babe for suggesting the names *hug***

**Jhalya … well earned … hope it helps! Cake is on its way.**

**Still don't own anything; names, people, places .... everything's just borrowed.  
**

**IV.**

They had barely closed the door behind them when Riddick had her already pressed against it, his full weight nailing her to the wooden surface. His mouth crashed down on hers and his tongue forced her mouth open, parting her lips and stealing her breath away. Five minutes didn't give him much time but he didn't need more than five minutes to show her to whom she belonged. His thigh nudged her legs apart and his groin grinded against her center … he could smell her fast growing arousal. His hands roamed her body, touched her in all the right places and left her panting and aching for more; he had her melting in his arms within seconds and she was kissing him back fervently. He caressed her waist, her hips, cupped her ass and lifted her up until she was straddling him. He could feel her erect nipples through the fabric of her shirt and he ached to bury himself deep inside her … his dick twitched in his trousers as if it wanted to break free to get to the place it longed to be. Maybe he should have said 15 minutes. Hope's arms encircled his neck, her whole body arched into him, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen … she was so beautiful. And all his. He didn't break the kiss until he heard the others approaching.

He already sat at the table with her by his side, their thighs and shoulders touching, when the door got opened. It took a minute until everybody was seated; he smiled inwardly as he watched their faces … the Furyans at the table looked self-confident, concentrated … he hadn't expected anything else, Aereon and the old man showed a mix of desperation und determination, Sara looked slightly out of place, Murrey like a love struck puppy and Hope … his Hope looked at him with that hungry glimmer in her eyes he loved so much on her. And he wouldn't disappoint her; he would satisfy that hunger as soon as that vermin had left the planet.

"Aereon, there are 45 minutes left of your hour. Go ahead." he nodded his permission.

Aereon took a second to concentrate before looking up and starting with her story, her eyes holding Riddick's.

"Well, then I won't waste any more time.

As I said most of the records were destroyed but the legends and the ancient stories are still there. They have many names, but we call them Draugar. The name has its origin on Earth. There, in the Norse mythology, the Draugar were undead creatures and the name originally meant 'ghost'. They took the bodies of dead Vikings and then sought victims, slew them, devoured their flesh and drank their blood. That's mythology but you'll see the resemblance.

No one knows what they are or where they are coming from but wherever they appear they cause fear, desperation and death. Converting people who a second before were laughing, living and breathing into lifeless, emotionless creatures, unable to feel pain, love or life. Some races believe that they are the result of hate and war, that they are part of every breathing creature who ever had to feel pain. Like a manifestation of all the negative feelings. But we don't know that.

What we know is that they come through a wormhole in the Manoso nebula. It's a spiral nebula with a little solar system in it. About every 100 years, when the planets are rounded up in a perfect circle around their sun, a wormhole opens. Fortunately it's small and not exactly stable … they have to wait for a stable cycle and then only one ship at a time can enter it … it takes them quite some time to get the whole armada through.

We don't know from where or for how long they already come here to take bodies and life but the last time they came a Furyan ship detected them and what they were doing and they embattled an army to fight them. It turned out, that they cannot infiltrate and absorb Furyan bodies and their mind control techniques don't work with Furyans either."

"Why didn't the Furyans then take guard against them coming back?" Hope interrupted her.

"The Furyans took it on them to watch over that system but you know what happened 30 years ago and nobody took their place. There was no weapon 100 years ago that was powerful enough to destroy a whole planet and we weren't sure when and if it would happen again."

"So if we blow up one of those planets the problem is solved?" Taylor wanted to know.

"Yes it would ... if they weren't already here. We weren't able to extrapolate their exact time of arrival and I'm afraid they are not only here, news is that they already have taken a planet and made it to their base. The mining planet they choose was a good choice … it's near the wormhole and it's not frequented very often so nobody would miss the miners or detect too early what's happening there; we wouldn't know either if we hadn't especially looked for signs of their arrival."

"Why are they here anyways? Why are they taking people and what are they doing with them? And what have Sara and Murrey to do with everything?" More good questions.

"Well, I'm coming to that.

Now, what are they doing with the people … some of them they take as hosts, but most of them they use as slaves. The few Draugar that were able to escape the Furyans 100 years ago and flee back to their home planet weren't able to take anybody with them and now they are not only taking bodies, they are up for revenge ... they'll kill every single Furyan they can get their hands on."

"So, basically, what you want us to do is destroy a planet so they won't be able to come back again and then kill all the Draugar that are already here. How do we tell them apart from real people?"

"That's where Murrey and Sara come into play. They are able to see auras … they can tell you who's Draugr or not."

"As I see it the whole quadrant waits for us to save their dicks … why should we get ourselves in danger for them? Did they only once do something for us? We can install a planetary defense system and fight them when they are coming. They'll give up and go home when they've enough and realize that they aren't getting anywhere with us and that we are not interfering." Riddick didn't like sacrificing a single Furyan for the rest of the universe. What for?

Gramps and Aereon exchanged a quick glance … there was something they didn't tell them yet.

"This time they are coming with a superiority." Gramps rose to speak. "I've seen it in a vision. And that's not everything … their queen is with them. I can feel her presence … dark, hungry. Even if we are able to blow up the planet without your help they'll be able to reproduce and spread across this universe like a disease. We have to fight them now."

"'_We_' have to fight them? Whom do you mean with 'we'? You mean the Furyans should stand up and fight to keep your sorry asses safe. Nobody minds if some dumb Furyans get killed in that event; well, I have some bad news for you … we are NOT the hoodlums of the universe. I didn't hear anything about another planet's participation in this fight." Riddick was short of breaking off the discussion and kicking them out before their time was up.

Aereon knew she was running short of time and hurried to continue. "For years we've tried to convince the governments of a lot of planets to help but they never believed in the danger. They always thought that they'd be able to fight them as soon as they come. If they come. We have again sent delegates to each planet we could reach and most of them are willing to help now that it's inevitable; they are sending ships, troops, but most of them are too far away. We have to fight them as long as they are only few, otherwise we stand no chance against them. And not even Furya will be able to endure a decade long siege. Maybe in ten years, but not yet."

"Is there anything else you are hiding from us?"

"No, Riddick, I swear to the elements, there is absolutely nothing else I can tell you."

Silence spread over the room; all of them had to think about the just heard.

"We'll talk it over. But Aereon, _**I**_ swear if that's one of your sick games your death will be more cruel than anybody else has ever heard of before ... it will take you days to die. And that's not a threat, that's a promise." With that he dismissed Aereon, Gramps, Sara and Murrey.

As soon as the four had left the room they looked up star charts to find the system with the wormhole and the mining planet and a vivid discussion under the remaining Furyans started but Riddick was it who summed it up:

"We don't have much choice here. I won't wait until they come and skull-fuck me in my sleep. We'll blow that planet to pieces and get rid of them and maybe being at it we should get rid of that Elemental too. Hope, what about that planet killer … can you knock something together?"

"With Taylor's help I have no doubt … but the Defiant is the only ship that can carry and launch a weapon like that … we'll have to split."

Riddick shook his head. "There is no way we'll split, babe. The whole universe can go to hell in a hand basket but we'll never ever split again; no more solo missions."

"But, Riddick, you have to lead them! They need you!"

"Carlos will do that until we catch up with them. He'll take the _Freedom_ and Tyr takes the _Pride_. They'll be fine. And we'll be at the mining planet not long after them." he assured her.

Hope knew it was useless discussing his decision with him so she went on. "The mining planet is almost on our way to the Manoso nebula … we can make some scans of the planet and the surrounding area and transmit the results. As long as we know where the _Freedom_ and the _Pride_ are we can send a tight beam subspace signal to deliver our sensor readings; I don't know how smart the Draugar are but we shouldn't take any chances that they catch our message."

Riddick stood and ended the meeting, there were a lot of errands to run. "Yeah, that would be good. Tyr, you take Murrey with you, Sara will stay here. Aereon and the old man on the _Freedom_ … they can risk their necks as well. Anything else? No? Well then, let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

They informed Aereon about the decisions they had come to and without further hesitation got to work. Since the _Freedom_ and the _Pride_ were already equipped with cloaking devices Hope and Taylor could concentrate on building the planet killer and Riddick took care of the rest.

It was long after nightfall when Hope finally called it a day and went back home.

Riddick had entered their house long before Hope. He wasn't in the best of moods. Ok, that's an understatement … he was still fuming. He couldn't get the picture of Murrey hugging his woman out of his head and that made him … mad.

_Oh come on, you know that you can trust her!_

Yeah, I know, but …

_You are such a sucker when it comes to her!_

Am not!

_She wouldn't leave you for_ Murrey! _She wouldn't leave you for _**anybody**_! And especially nor for _Murrey_!_

Yes, but I should kill him anyways. Just for annoying me.

_You still need him._

Not that bad.

Hope was tired and still mulling over the plans for the bomb when she flopped down on the comfy seating in the corner of the room, a cup of her favorite tea in her hand.

"Damn, Hope, I asked you twice now! When do you think will you grace me with an answer?"

Riddick's angry voice startled her. She hadn't heard a word Riddick was saying, her head was still full of calculations and she hadn't paid any attention to her surroundings.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't listen."

"Figured that much. I told you I don't want you near Aereon and the others. They are like the plague and I don't want anything like the past happen again.

"Come on Riddick, cut them some slacks, they have brought Sara with them!"

"You should fear the Danaans … all the more when they are bringing gifts." Riddick muttered under his breath. He didn't like it in the least that she defended Aereon.

"Riddick, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"With me? It wasn't me nearly jumping his bones." He couldn't hold it back any longer, the anger was boiling too hot.

"Jumping his bones?!? Are you accusing me here of something? Again?" Now anger boiled up in her too; his behavior at the space-station was still a sore spot.

"If the shoe fits …"

That was too much, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Riddick, I've had it with you!" Her voice grew louder by the minute. The little guilt she had felt earlier was replaced now by hot burning rage. "I've had it with your distrust and I've had it with your jealously. I'm out of here!"

She was ready to stomp out of the house but Riddick blocked the door, he did feel completely different on that … it was on **him** to say when the discussion was over.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The sight of Hope narrowing her eyes and fisting her hands made him nearly laugh out loud … she was so cute when she was all worked up like that. Maybe he should finish right now what he had started only a few hours earlier. Fighting with her was fun, but fucking her especially when she had been mad with him was much more fun, but therefore a change of course was called for.

"Babe, no need to be that mad at me." His voice had become a deep and seductive purr.

She was angry enough to ignore it for the moment. "I'm not."

Riddick just raised a brow.

"Okay, so what, I AM!" Hope hissed.

"You know I didn't mean it that way.

"Then why did you say it? Again!"

"I didn't say it … you assumed it."

"Hair-splitting! Now go away. I don't like you very much at the moment." she growled and turned around but all of a sudden she could again hear that annoying voice in her head … _'You always underestimated his love for you ...'_ and an image appeared behind her closed eyelids … Riddick … devastated and giving in … ready to commit suicide because of her.

"Fuck you, Riddick, I …" she trailed off, all her anger gone and replaced by guilt and pain.

"It would be my pleasure, babe." he smiled; he knew her anger had passed away and he had her in his arms in an instant. He inhaled deeply the female scent of her skin and growled low in his chest … his tongue darted out and he licked across her pulse point … mmmh. After all that time he still couldn't get enough from her … licking across her skin, tasting her was still as exciting as it was when he did it for the first time.

She relaxed and leant back into him, his lips nuzzled her neck and she closed her eyes, let his hands take away the pain from again seeing the image of the exploding Defiant, his lips take away the hurt the vision of his death had caused.

He turned her around, his lips brushed against hers. "Babe, I love you."

It didn't need more for her to throw herself into his arms, to forget and forgive his accusing words and his behavior.

He hadn't said those three words once since the first time when she awoke from the coma but he started to realize how strong a weapon they could be. And he knew himself too well to have a doubt that he would use them to his advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

A minute later Riddick had her already carried to their bedroom, her clothes scattered on the whole way.

He gently laid her down on the bed and just watched her for a moment. She held his gaze, silver met silver, an inviting smile graced her lips and her eyes were full of the same lust he felt … he knew it would be a very long and a very satisfying night.

He reached behind him, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in a corner of the room, her eyes followed his every move when he slowly opened the buttons of his trousers and freed his cock; he was so hard it nearly ached. Her legs were slightly parted, he couldn't only smell her arousal, he could see how wet and hot she already was, he couldn't wait to taste her sweetness and he licked his lips in anticipation.

With the elegance and grace of a cat of prey he climbed on the bed, closed in on her on all fours ... for a man of his size and stature it was amazing how elegant he moved. Hope watched the flexing and giving of his shoulder and arm muscles as he moved towards her and was mesmerized by his beauty and strength.

"Riddick", she purred … her center was throbbing with need, she couldn't wait to feel his hands on her, his lips, his dick buried deep inside her; a moan escaped her throat only thinking of it, her breath came in short pants and she itched to touch him, to feel his skin under her fingertips.

Riddick's hands grabbed her ankles and parted her legs a little further, the sudden feeling of cold air on her center made her gasp, anticipation sent shivers down her spine when Riddick's tongue circled her ankle. While wandering up with his mouth his teeth nipped on the soft flesh of her inner thighs ... too much … to less. She had seen the gleam in his eyes … she knew he wanted … and would take his time but she was too aroused, she didn't want him to go slow … maybe some persuasion would make him go faster … at least it was worth a try. Her hands ran down her body, her fingertips circled her …

"Babe, not this time. Stop it." He knew perfectly well what she had in her mind when she started touching herself … that little witch knew his reaction to such actions … but not this time, not this night. This night was about seduction, claiming her, renewing the bond between them and showing her - after he had satisfied his need - how much she wanted him. And finally giving her all he had.

'_Damn!'_ "Riddick, please, I need you, now."

"Not yet, babe. I want you to lay back and relax."

'_Relax!?'_ She nearly screamed … she didn't want to relax, she wanted to touch him, to taste him, she wanted him to fuck her!

Riddick's grin was mischievously … he'd bet the _Defiant_ she didn't realize she had said that out loud.

"Babe!" His hands pressed her legs down on the bed. "Patience!"

Hope knew when to give in; she knew he wouldn't continue until she did what he told her. Her surrendering was rewarded by a long, luscious lick across her center that made her arch against him and let her grip the sheets of their bed tighter.

Riddick let out a satisfied growl after that first lick … he loved how she tasted. "I've been thinking about doing that the whole day."

While his hands wandered up from her ankles to her dripping wet folds and further he relished the juices that poured out from her, lapped them before his tongue entered her.

His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs teased her already hard nipples while he thrust his tongue into her as deep as he could. She was trembling and panting and finally he took mercy on her. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, thrust two of them into her while his tongue found her clit and swirled around it.

He watched her through the lashes of his half closed eyes … she wasn't able to keep still on the bed and he didn't demand it, he knew she was close and he wanted her to come, he ached to bury himself inside her but not until he had her screaming for the first time this night. When he added a third finger and simultaneously sucked her clit into his mouth he could feel her walls clench around his fingers.

"Come for me, babe, now." he ordered, his voice coarse and deep. It didn't take more than that to drive her over the edge. He didn't stop his ministrations until she relaxed and came down from her high. With a smug smile he kissed her belly and then continued by leaving a trail of openmouthed kisses to her waist.

"Turn around, babe." He took a pillow and placed it under her abdomen, his hands trailed up her calves, sashayed to the inner sides of her thighs and up to her core; he parted her legs until he could see her center, wet, hot, promising … and waiting for him. His cock twitched at the sight … soon.

He loved the smooth and silken texture of her skin, how she responded to the touch of his tongue, the little shivers he caused when he licked across the hollow of her knee, the moan she wasn't able to hold back when he reached her butt.

His hands cupped her perfect tight little ass, squeezed it, parted those perfect orbs while his tongue continued its path upwards. He took his time, caressed each centimeter on his way up and made her writhe under his hands. His tongue followed the patterns of her tattoo, went up her spine until it found the bite mark on her shoulder. He knew that her whole body was burning with need, just like his ... she matched him so perfectly. A low growl escaped his throat when she grinded her butt into him as she tried to get him into her. Not able to hold back any longer he posed the tip of his cock at her entrance, already feeling the heat that would envelope him soon. Strong hands grabbed her hips, lifted her a bit to give him better access and finally he entered her, slowly, inch by agonizing inch. He took a deep breath to calm himself enough to not pound into her … not yet.

His arms braced on either side of her, their fingers entwined he set a slow and seductive pace, their bodies in sync, their hearts beating as one. He didn't stop gracing her neck with little bites and always soothed the sting with his tongue and it didn't take long until he felt the first waves of her climax, his own not far away too. He picked up the tempo, his strokes got harder, faster, deeper, just like both of them loved it. Sweat glistened on their backs when he eventually bit down on her shoulder, making her cry out his name and sending her into oblivion and he followed her closely, the sweet taste of her blood on his tongue. A growl emanated deep down in his belly, reverberated through his chest and found its way in his voice, every single fiber of his body screaming one word: "_Mine!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it took me so long! ****I didn't think I'd ever post again but then Jhalya volunteered to beta and I shamelessly took the opportunity and said yes. Thank you so much … you are the best!!! **

**And thank you for your wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much I loved them; they made me smile all day long. **

**VII.**

As always he was awake long before her. She was snuggled up to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Her soft, even breath tickled him and he was never happier than in those silent moments when everything was so peaceful and easy, when nothing mattered but the two of them. His fingers played with her hair … he never got tired of entwining his fingers in those long, silky strands and combing through it.

It had been an incredible night, even for their standards ... they must have heard her cries of pleasure over the whole town which pleased him even more. He had devoured her, had even let her take control for once. He had marked her whole body … and had acquired quite some marks himself. Morning light was already creeping through the blinds when they finally laid there side by side, soaked with sweat, totally spent and happily sated. Yes, he knew how to treat his woman.

He knew after being with him no other man would ever be able to satisfy her again … he had ruined her for all other men a long time ago and she knew it too. He trusted her without a doubt but he hated it beyond reason when anybody else touched her. He then had killed that Fred guy for touching her … she hadn't even been his at that time … and he definitely wouldn't make an exception for Murrey. She was his and he'd kill anybody trying to take her away from him. For the time being he had to put up with Murrey, but only as long as he kept himself away from Hope and didn't lose his usefulness. Only this way was he allowed to live … after all he didn't underestimate the threat the Draugar posed.

He felt Hope stir and pulled her even closer than she already was. "Morning, Babe." he whispered and kissed her. "Sleep well?"

She smiled lazily, rubbed her nose in the crook of his neck, stretched and made that content little sound that had his cock standing to full attention in an instant ... he definitely loved her waking up in his arm. His hands followed the contours of her body and then cupped her ass … maybe another little reminder wouldn't hurt.

After breakfast, quite some time later, Hope and Riddick went different ways … there were three ships to equip, he had to talk with Carlos and Tyr about their strategy and Hope had to build that bomb.

It was close to noon when Murrey paid her a visit. Hope and Taylor were finished with the calculations and they were on their way to the mess to grab a bite before actually building the planet killer.

Taylor just shook his head when Hope told him to go ahead. "You sure?" He knew Riddick well enough by now to know that he wouldn't be pleased … and he knew his sister well enough to know she wouldn't listen … he didn't want to be anywhere near the fallout of the argument when Riddick found out she talked to Murrey. He had to admit that Riddick was the best leader Furya could wish for but he was positively nuts when it came to Hope.

Hope and Murrey continued their way to the mess a bit slower. Hope didn't know what to say and so she just waited for him to start talking.

Murrey had studied her face as he walked by her side. He wasn't able to see her eyes, they were covered by the same kind of goggles Riddick wore and he absolutely didn't like them … they hid too much of her expression. She looked different … so much more confident, even more beautiful. Her aura was still as beautiful as it was when he first saw her, but there was something else in it, something strong and powerful he had also seen in Riddick's aura and wasn't able to identify. He had asked a lot of questions the evening before but nobody had bothered to give him any answers; Furyans seemed to be very secretive people.

Too soon for his taste they had reached the benches in front of the mess and with a silent plea he asked her "Can we please sit down here for a minute?"

For a moment he just sat there and stared down at his shoes, completely engrossed in his own thoughts…

When he had stepped out of the ship he had been surprised by how 'normal' all those people surrounding the ship looked. Aereon had told him about a warrior race and he had expected something like a military camp and definitely not the colorful tumble of people that had actually greeted him. And then this fragile looking blond had caught his eye and his heart had stopped beating. She was hugging Sara and he could only see her back, but the way she moved, the way she gesticulated with her hands … it all looked so familiar. His heart had been full of joy when he realized that he had indeed finally found Leah, that fate had given him a second chance. But then he had discovered the truth and he had felt like he'd gotten hit by a sledgehammer … everything she had told him … only a thin web of lies? She wasn't free for him, she was meant for the leader of the pack, the brutal looking warrior with the indecipherable aura … Riddick. She was the female Alpha Aereon had told him about and not even the name she had given him was her real name.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, he didn't know where to start. And then he had to deal with his hurt feelings. The jealously when he saw her with HIM. And the hope he wasn't yet ready to bury, that he could change her mind and take her with him.

When the silence between them stretched and became awkward he took a deep breath and looked at the woman that sat beside him, silently watching him and waiting for him to start talking.

"Just ask, Murrey." She encouraged him with a smile.

"Did you know about all of that when you came to the space station? Did you just mock me?" he asked, nodding at their surroundings. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to ask first but it was a start and he had to know.

A hurt expression flashed over her face. "No, I didn't know anything then and you should know better. I never intended to hurt you, but it was too dangerous to even tell you my true name at that time."

Murrey already regretted his harsh words and he continued in a much friendlier tone. "You are so different now, what happened to you since you left the space station? And what was the real reason you didn't stay? I know you were at least thinking about it."

Hope heaved a sigh. "What happened? More than I can tell you in a few words but I'm still the same, only the grown up version." she tried to lighten the mood. "Though you are right, I thought about staying, but only for a second. I always knew that I wanted to spend my life with him … back at the space station everything was still so new, I was on the run, I didn't know anything about Riddick then and I was scared. I was second guessing each and every decision I ever made and for a moment I was tempted to chicken out. But although sometimes it's been very tough, given the chance I wouldn't do anything different."

"I understand Riddick is the captain you mentioned … you two are married?"

"No, never even thought about it." And that was the truth. They loved each other and a marriage wouldn't change anything between them. And apart from that … Riddick wasn't really the kind of marrying type … if he'd make some vows he'd make it only to her and not in front of a priest or some hoodoo holyman … not even Imam. And actually he already had … she thought of the promises he had made … to never leave her, to protect her … she didn't need him to say more, and without a doubt she knew he'd keep his promises. And he had said the most important words, the words she had craved to hear for so long … he eventually had told her that he loved her; no, that was everything on commitment she'd ever need. Before she was able to tell Murrey about her musings he already continued.

"Don't you think there is a reason why you two are still not married?"

"No, I ..."

"But I know, Leah. You don't belong to him or here … you'll be much happier on the space station, doing things you love and I think, no, I KNOW, Riddick is NOT the right man for you. He's a brute … you are so much better than he is, you deserve so much more." He had seen her face getting angry and quickly changed what he wanted to say originally. Riddick was a low life and he would open her eyes, make her see how Riddick really was. "I don't want you to answer right now, think about it and come with me when this spook is over. You are so cultivated and gifted, you are wasting your time with him, you don't have anything in common with that ….. "

"Murrey, you have to realize that I'm not Leah. I'm Hope, ever was, ever will be. Riddick and I are meant to be together, I love him and I won't tolerate anybody talking about him like that." Her voice had gone frosty.

Murrey held his hand up and interrupted her again, not in the least deterred. "Please, don't continue. That's what that Elemental told you ... get over her brain washing and see the truth! The only thing they told me yesterday was that he'd kill me if I don't stay away from you. I mean … how sick is that? Kill me for talking to you. He's just a crazy killer."

"Enough, Murrey! I'm not brainwashed and I won't discuss Riddick with you. If we want to stay friends you have to realize that except for that Draugar thing my life is perfect as it is." With that she left him sitting on the bench and went inside the mess. The topic was finished for her.

Murrey didn't share her opinion … he was certain he would be able to make her see the truth about Riddick and her crappy life. In the end she would be thankful that he saved her and gladly come with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

Riddick had watched the scene from afar. For a moment he had thought about interfering but then decided against it; he would only challenge her defiant nature and he'd have a few words with Murrey afterwards anyway. But not interfering didn't mean leaving them alone. The grin on his face grew bigger by the minute … Murrey seemed to be able to dig his grave all by himself. Hope's body language was easy enough to read for him … Murrey had said something she didn't like and she was getting very angry … stupid fuck. Riddick nearly laughed out loud … he knew what Murrey tried to do. Well, the best-laid plans of mice and men …. Couldn't have phrased it better. (*) He knew Murrey didn't stand a chance with Hope but by simply trying it he was up to some punishment; he was definitely looking forward to his private little chat with him.

For Riddick time was fleeting that day, but a lot had been accomplished in those hours… Hope had informed him that two of the planet killers would be completed until midnight, the ships were equipped with everything they'd need, plans were made, everybody had his/her last orders, they'd be ready for take off within the next 27 hours and when night fell there was only one thing left to do …

****************

It was pitch black when Murrey went to his quarter; though (?) one of the moons bathed the open area in an eerie blue light the shadows between the houses were impenetrable dark and he was only able to see what was right in front of him. _Haven't they ever heard of streetlights?_ He had given up hope he would see her, be able to talk to _her_ again that day. Nocturnal birds made their creepy sounds, some howling was to be heard in the distance, wind rustled through the trees … it was like in one of those old horror movies. A sudden feeling of dread sent a shiver down his spine, let his stomach flip … he had the distinct feeling that somebody … something … was watching him, following him. Quickening the pace he turned his head, tried to pierce the darkness that surrounded him but to no avail. _'Murrey, don't be ridiculous, nobody is following you. This planet is safer than any other in the whole galaxy!'_

Murrey had almost reached his quarter when all of a sudden a hand came out of the dark and grabbed his throat. For a second Murrey's heart stopped beating, his mouth went dry and the cry he tried to get out died in his gorge. Silvery eyes gleamed down on him ... Riddick! He didn't know whether he should be relieved or terrified all the more.

Riddick growled menacingly, but when you knew him well enough you were able to hear the amusement well hidden behind it; he was enjoying himself immensely. "You look like you are afraid of the dark, Murrey. And you'd better be, Furya isn't safe for you."

The night around Murrey had become even more darker with Riddick's words and he actually would have been glad if one of those wild Furyan animals he had feared only a moment ago had tried to attack him; he might have been able to escape an animal, but you don't stand a ghost of a chance against Riddick. In his fear he had problems concentrating on Riddick's next words.

"We have to talk and you should listen carefully because I won't say it twice. You will stay away from her, if you meet her somewhere by accident you will not talk to her and if you dare touch her I'll break your fingers bone by bloody bone … it's your eyes we need, not your hands. Are we clear?"

"Riddick, I never touched her." was all Murrey was able to choke out.

"And that's the only reason you still live; keep it that way and you may leave the planet intact. She's mine. And now go ahead and don't bother me anymore." With that he dropped an air deprived Murrey; he had made his point.

In a trace of sheer desperation Murrey looked up to the huge Furyan looming over him like a dark steely icon. The little man was so hell-bent on taking Hope with him he didn't fear for himself as he should have and that made him braver than he actually was. "She told me she's not married to you." Riddick's growl let Murrey stagger back and bring some space between them, although he was sure Riddick wouldn't kill him coz he still needed him. Well, he almost was.

"Do you really think she needs a ceremony to know to whom she belongs?" To Murrey's luck he amused Riddick ... a little cockroach showing bravery when the shoe had almost hit him. He had to give him that he didn't wet his pants but Riddick could tell Murrey was short of. He could smell the fear, could see beads of cold sweat glistening on Murrey's forehead. Should he have some real fun with him right now? No … he had better things to do than playing games with that little ferret. It was his last night in a real bed with Hope and he intended to enjoy each minute; his patience with Murrey diminished fast now. "Now get lost … and remember to stay away from Hope."

*************************

They had a last meeting early next morning. Though nobody had a doubt that they would solve the problem they were aware that maybe not all of them would return to Furya. There wasn't much to say anymore, everybody knew what to do and everything was said … it's been more a farewell meeting than anything else and only a few last orders were given.

"Kerry, hail Imam. Tell them to get their asses over here, they are better off on Furya than on Helion Prime. Sara is to watch every single person that steps out of an incoming ship and if she sees something out of place you'll shoot without asking any questions.

Geoffrey, you are in charge, Laney will assist you if needed. Taylor, you immediately start building that planetary defense system."

Everybody nodded in agreement and that was it, meeting concluded, time to kick some Draugar asses.

Riddick and Hope accompanied them to the waiting ships ... the _Pride_ and the _Freedom_ would take off within the next hour and everybody was already boarding.

Although no tears were shed a grave silence laid over the whole place. Even the kids were captured by the mood of the adults. Hope got to watch some really touching scenes … a lot of couples had come together only recently. The scene between Carlos and Chrissy nearly broke Hope's heart … it was evident how hard it was for them to separate. They had met a few weeks ago, she herself had introduced them and it had been love at first sight. Chrissy had become a dear friend to her as well … they resembled in a way … they could have been twins and she could feel her pain as sharp as it would be hers. It would have killed her if she would have been in her place, watch Riddick leave. But Chrissy was no warrior and besides that she was just too important for the planet, she had to stay. Furya's fast growing population had to get fed and she wasn't only a skilled and well respected native healer but their expert when it came to the planet's wildlife, especially the eatable … the big megaloceros that looked a bit like an oversized hart, the gastornis, birdlike and delicious when cooked and the biggest animal they had detected, the aurochs, weighing a ton and about 6 feet tall. _'He'll come back, my friend, I swear.'_ She promised silently.

Riddick and Hope watched the take off of the ships; they would follow them soon ... they had been that busy arranging everything they had no time yet to pack their own things and with the Defiant's speed they'd overtake them in next to nothing anyways.

His eyes followed the ships that majestically rose from the ground. They were huge ships, their silvery hull plates glistened in the sun like quicksilver and you could clearly read their names, painted in big black letters on their sides. _Freedom_ … _Pride_ … both strong and good names for a battle cruiser. As they climbed up to the sky Riddick could see the weapons phalanxes they had attached; the ships bore more phaser power and had more photon and plasma torpedoes on board now than any other ship in the known universe. Powerful, potent, deadly … and HIS ... being the Alpha of an entire race definitely had its advantages. When he couldn't see them anymore he grinned down to Hope. "Come on, babe, let's get ready." He had been planet bound way too long and he was eager now to leave himself. He couldn't wait to join his army as their leader, to fight and kill those bodysnatching monsters.

The war against the Draugar had begun.

(*)(quote: Robert Burnes)


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. **

They had finished packing and Riddick had already carried everything to the _Defiant_. Now he was on his way to get Hope because he just had to keep her from packing a whole shitload of books … he knew her well enough to be certain she'd already smuggled lots of them in the pack with their clothes. If she'd have some spare time on their way she'd spend it with him. On her back. Or her knees. Or in whichever way she wanted. With those pleasurable thoughts he entered their house.

To his surprise he didn't find any overweight luggage and for a moment he wondered, how many clothes and how many books they really had with them, but then she beamed at him and he didn't mind anymore; who needed spare clothes anyway?

"Hope, you ready?"

"I'll have a quick shower and then I'm good to go." She needed that a last time … there was still no water to waste on the _Defiant._

Riddick watched her vanishing in the bathroom. His thoughts were drawn back to that last shower she took on Sinus before they left her apartment; he had thought about joining her then but hadn't … it would have been way too early … but sure as hell he would join her this time.

The sight in front of him as he silently opened the door made his head swim and his blood race through his body … Hope's face was raised up to the gentle spray of the shower, her eyes were closed and she was definitely enjoying the feeling of the water on her … and not only the water.

His eyes followed the tiny drops that ran down her neck, graced her breasts and continued their path down to her center and for a second he envied those drops of water for their intimacy with her.

The look of her hands gliding down her body, spreading the soap on her wet skin made his cock twitch. He watched her fingers caressing her breasts, the hard peaks of her nipples, her flat stomach, her waist, her hips ... despite all their workout and the muscles she had built up she had kept her almost fragile looking form. When she came to her center it was almost too much to bear … watching her like that in the shower was a fantasy he had cherished for a long time. He didn't care that he ripped his shirt in his hastiness to get it off him, he didn't look where the ripped off buttons of his trousers went, it didn't matter … he had to get to her, had to replace her hands with his.

She didn't bother turning around or stopping what she was doing when she felt him behind her. On the contrary, she leaned back and rubbed herself against him. His cock pressed hard against her back and she shimmied up and down his body, the soap taking away all the friction and making that movement unbelievingly erotic.

"Need some help in here, babe?" His hand covered hers, moved it deep between her legs and pushed one of her fingers inside her along with one of his. Her surprised yelp let him grin. "Babe, you know how much it turns me on when I get to watch you touching yourself. Now tell me what had put that naughty smile on your face."

"Riddick!" Not in a hundred years would she be able to talk about her fantasies as frankly as Riddick did and that bastard always forced her to play them out!

Smirking at her with a playful grin a brow made its way up and he stopped the movement of his hand as well as hers.

"You have to tell me if you want it to continue." Riddick's whisper was followed by a silent laugh when he felt her wriggle her butt against his engorged cock.

"As much as I enjoy this it won't get you out of it."

Hope drew in a deep breath, she knew it only too well … she had refused to tell him only once and he had kept her on arm's length for two whole days. She had really tried to hold her ground but after two days of being teased by seeing his naked body and the show he had made of touching himself while she was denied close contact, she had finally begged him to fuck her. She still wanted to scream in exasperation only thinking of the smug and triumphant smile that had appeared on his face when she had caved in at last and so she started talking.

"I thought about you touching me, about your hand between my legs."

"Good girl." he crooned in her ear. A soon as the words left her mouth he resumed his movements, thrust their fingers deep inside her while his thumb teased her clit. His other hand pressed her against him, against his large member, let her feel what was waiting for her.

"And …" he encouraged her to continue. "What else?"

"I envisioned your other hand on my breasts, playing with them until my nipples got hard as rocks." she moaned. Who needed dignity anyways? Definitely not her, and definitely not with Riddick.

His hand immediately wandered up to her breasts to let her fantasy become reality, while her head was thrown back, her breathing was ragged and she had difficulties getting enough air into her lungs. But heck, she was getting into the 'tell me and I'll make it happen' game.

"And ..."

"You kissed my neck, I imagined your teeth on my skin, marking me …"

He bit down on her earlobe. "Soon … continue!"

"And then you shoved me against the wall, you buried yourself to the hilt in me, you fucked me hard and fast and …" she wasn't able to continue … the second he heard the words his cock already filled her, stretched her and she could have sworn he was even bigger than usual. Her hands were pressed against the wall of the shower as he rode her and there was no coherent thought left in her, all she managed to stammer was something like "Yes … please … harder … faster!"

And he obeyed. It didn't take long until he felt his balls tighten. He pushed her over the edge when his left hand pinched one of her nipples while his right hand rubbed roughly over her clit; she cried out his name when his teeth graced her neck while spilling himself in her.

Riddick smiled smugly when he eventually laced his boots; now **that** had been satisfying! What a woman! She had already fulfilled so many of his wishes, his dreams and fantasies … there were days when he thought he'd wake up and find himself in a shithole of a slam and everything had been nothing more than a wet dream, the kind he rarely ever got. But then that Draugar problem made everything real again … no happily ever after for him! Maybe he wouldn't die of old age after all. But did he want an HEA? Nah, he wasn't the white picket fence type, he'd go insane without the occasional fight, the adrenaline, the thrill. Yes, Hope was able to satisfy most of his needs, but not all. With a feral grin he checked his shivs … and admitted it for the first time, if only to himself: he was looking forward to the upcoming fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

They passed the _Freedom_ and the _Pride_ after only a day on their way and reached the Manoso nebula soon after … Warp Speed made the universe finally look very small. Passing Enin they ran a thorough scan of the planet and its surrounding space and transmitted the results as soon as the scan was finished; their friends would be prepared now.

There were already a whole lot more Draugar on the little planet than they had anticipated; those bastards didn't waste any time. Though there were no ships in orbit several had landed on the planet and it didn't look like they'd be afraid of getting caught in the act either; they didn't even try to cloak their activities. The scan of their ships let Hope's mouth water … she would have loved to get her hands on that new technology ... oh those possibilities! How much she could learn by examining one of them closely! Would there be time after the fight to have a closer look? Or maybe she could even take one of them with them back to Furya.

They activated cloaking as soon as they dropped out of warp … you never knew who lurked behind the next planet. Though the long range scanners had shown nothing but empty space Hope didn't want to take the risk of getting into an ambush coz the Draugar were able to avoid being scanned.

"Are we near?" Riddick was more than ready to end the seemingly endless traveling and waiting and finally start doing something nasty against those creatures.

"I think so. The sensors show neutrinos, theta radiation, verterons and ionized hydrogen now. Not quite usual for normal space." Reading back the data in front of her Hope furrowed her brow in concentration. "Yes. From what little information I can correlate it appears we have just found the wormhole."

"Could it be a subspace flow field?" Yes, Riddick had done his homework, too.

"No, I'm reading fluctuations at the quantum level. Aereon was right … there is definitely a wormhole out there."

"Any other ships?"

Hope's fingers scurried across the console. "Not sure, we are that close now the verterons are wracking havoc on our sensors but we only have to drop cloaking for a few minutes when we launch the bomb so that shouldn't be a problem." Too bad there wasn't any wood to knock on coz gods of fate were listening very closely these days and you know … what gods love more than anything is messing with those little creatures crawling on planets and now in space too.

And there it was, right outside the perfect circle the planets had formed but in straight line with the sun. It looked like something a painter would have given an arm to be able to draw a painting doing it justice; it took away the breath of its observer and if you looked to long at it maybe it could even hypnotize you. Swirling silvery light surrounded by dark blue clouds it looked like a whirlpool of color and light in the vast darkness of space.

"Beautiful." Hope's voice was an awestruck whisper. Was she really able to destroy something that beautiful? She wanted to study it, explore it, travel it. Did they really have to close it forever, was there no other option? Maybe they could set up a minefield around it, station a ship …

"Babe!"

Riddick's voice pulled her out of her deep thoughts.

"Babe, there is no other way. Just guarding it didn't work then and it won't work now." Riddick knew perfectly well what went on in her head, he knew her heart was bleeding at the thought of destroying the only chance she'd get in her whole life of exploring a wormhole. "We'll find you another one to explore. Afterwards."

Riddick's understanding and his encouraging smile let a lump rise in Hope's throat ... she couldn't possibly love that man any more. She would have loved to kiss him but he was right, there was no time and so she just touched the back of his hand lovingly and gave him a warm smile; thanks to that gorgeous man she already felt better. "You are right."

"Then let's get that bomb on its way and get the hell out of here, they need us on Enin."

They worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes; it didn't take long until Hope had put in the last commands. "Power is building up now, we are ready to launch in thirty seconds." Hope's glance at Riddick was a bit wary. "Cross your thumbs for luck."

"No need to, it will." Failing was not present in Riddick's vocabulary. "And knowing you well enough I'm sure you already have a plan B."

How could he be that calm when she was anything but? Her hands were slick with sweat and her heart tried to beat its way out of her ribcage. "Well, maybe a 'plan b', but we still don't know a lot about wormholes. Lots of theory, but no experience at all … maybe we could get it to destabilize with a high energetic graviton emission." Hope heaved a sigh; she didn't like all those uncertainties a bit, she hated not to understand how things worked. "An explosive device with dilithium may destroy the matrix, but I don't know for sure, nobody could ... I'd really prefer if plan A would work."

Ignoring her worries was the best strategy; Riddick knew responding to her concerns would only make it worse but what's more, get him into a technical discussion of epic proportions. "Hope, which planet?"

"The small one over there. It's the most suitable for our purpose, very instable, lots of tectonic and seismic activity."

Riddick nodded and keyed in the target coordinates. "Ready when you are."

"Okay, I'm cutting off cloaking … now … ready on my command. 3 … 2 … 1 … mark!"

In exactly the second they launched the bomb the Defiant got rocked by a violent impact that left the little ship shaking and tumbling through space for a moment until Riddick got it under control again.

"What the fucking hell was that?! Hope, report!" Riddick had managed to remain upright in his seat but Hope hadn't done so well, she had fallen halfway off hers; clinging with one arm to her station she struggled to pull herself together. A console to her left had blown up in a cascade of sparkles sending little debris through the cockpit that left tiny burn marks on Hope's forearms. The stank of fried circuits polluted the air, grey smoke emanated from the remains of the former sensor console and stung in their eyes; Hope had to blink away tears that blurred her vision.

Riddick's hands flew over the helm console. He was the epitome of calm, seeing him you never would have thought that the shit was hitting the fan and big time, at that. He initiated an evasive maneuver and set a course that might take them out of the danger zone but it is hard to evade something you are not able to see or at least locate, isn't it?

Hope finally managed to bring on an around vision of the ship and what filled the main screen let Riddick curse and Hope inhale a sharp horrified breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

The huge ship looming behind them filled the screen with its frightening presence. It was monstrous and according to the scans she did on Enin it was indeed a Draugar ship. It was almost elegant in its alien design but a dark and menacing aura surrounded it. Its hull was a light grey that glistened in the light of the near sun like molten silver, it looked very fast judging by its slimness, but due to the sheer size Hope supposed it would be somewhat inert to pilot. She couldn't spot any portholes, no pointer where the bridge could be and she could only guess about the ship's armament and propulsion system … there was no sight of a weapons phalanx or warp nacelles which made the engineer in her itching to kill to get her hands on that kind of technology.

While Hope sat frozen by the deathly sight on her screen Riddick reacted immediately. The flash of the phaser beam dutifully sped away from the Defiant's weapons area but quickly got dispersed when it reached impenetrable shields.

"Fuck, Hope, bring that cloaking on again! They'll blow us out of space with their next blast). Did the bomb hit its mark?"

Hope tried to keep the panic out of her voice. "Their shot reached us the second we launched it and we missed. We have to try it again, I'll calculate …"

"Babe, in case you haven't noticed yet … we have bigger problems at the moment. Cloaking, now!"

Hope's voice was a mere whisper, the readings in front of her let her swallow dry. "No cloaking, not anymore. And all we still have are navigational and aft shields." She always had thought of the Defiant as the most indestructible ship in the whole universe but those aliens had taught her better.

The environmental system had problems clearing the air of the acrid smoke but at least the automatic fire extinguisher had made short shrift with the flames leaking out of the former sensor console but.

"I'll hail them." Hope suggested spontaneously. It wasn't a good plan, not at all, but still it WAS a plan. Riddick's amused grin followed her movements when she turned to reach the communications console and her brows furrowed in anger. "What?! It will buy us some time."

Riddick knew all to well talking to them would be a futile effort but didn't comment on it ... his expression perfectly well did that for him. "Well, go ahead! You have one try." It wouldn't cause any harm if she tried; in the meantime he'd follow his own plan anyways.

"Unidentified vessel! Stop your aggressive actions or we will be forced to strike back. This is your only warning!"

Riddick nearly doubled over with silent laughter … she never failed to amuse him.

The deck plates underneath their feet vibrated with the violent impact when they got hit again only a second after Hope's issued 'warning' but in Riddick's hands the Defiant held her course with the stubbornness of a pit-bull.

'_Yeah, Babe, life ain't Star Trek.'_

Well, she never had claimed it to be a **good** plan. "Aft shields down as well now, hull breach amid-ship … initiate emergency force field!" Hope coughed; the thick smoke the environmental system still hadn't filtered out burned in her lungs and panic was only a blink away.

"Hope, prepare the second bomb."

"What for? I thought we wouldn't have time to … how are you …" And then realization dawned. "No, Riddick, we need it to blow up the planet!

"Do as I say! Phasers are of no use with a ship of that size and their kind of deflector shields."

Riddick was still calm as a hurricane's eye, he hadn't lost countenance for a second yet but her behavior started to try his patience.

"Riddick …"

"Damnit, woman, follow orders!" Sometimes she needed a direct order to set her straight.

His bellowed command did the trick. Hope hesitated only for another split second before her fingers finally scurried across the panel in front of her. Her thoughts raced ... he always knew what to do, he never made any mistakes … she had to trust him. She DID trust him. A sudden evasive maneuver put the ship hard starboard, strained the artificial gravity to its boundaries, and what followed then let Hope nearly fall off her seat again; the Defiant was playing the mouse in the game with a Draugar ship having that much more firepower and being that much bigger than they were. Without Riddick's piloting skills they would have been blown to smithereens by now.

"Torpedo ready in 4..3..2..1..mark!"

Riddick released the torpedo carrying their last bomb the moment Hope had it prepared and missing another strike only by a hair's breadth he brought them to the relative safety behind the biggest planet in reach. It had been timed flawlessly … it took them only a second to turn around, dive underneath the belly of the Draugar ship and reach the safe place behind the planet. The heavy-handed Draugar ship though would need much more time to follow, but till then …

It took exactly three seconds until they were overtaken by the shockwave of the explosion … hadn't they been in safety behind the planet it would have torn them apart as well. The seconds ticked away as they waited and neither of them spoke a word, breathlessly they stared at the screen until Riddick finally broke the silence while the space around them remained quiet and calm, debris floating away from the place the Draugar ship had last been.

"Babe?" Meaning _'You okay?'_

"Peachy. And what now? We are shy of a planet killer! And we have no clue when the next ship arrives, could even be in the next minute! We are no match for them and have nothing left to defend the ship." She sounded peeved and frightened at the same time.

"You're not afraid, are you? We just have to think of something very quickly. Now, didn't you say something about an energetic graviton emission?"

"Yes, but to create a graviton beam I'd have to build a graviton emitter and it's not possible to just knock up something like that." Her sigh was unfathomably deep but Riddick's aplomb mollified her somewhat and after a second of deep thinking she continued. "Maybe I've got enough dilithium to crop up an explosive device … but if it effectively destroys the matrix … well, I guess we'll see it firsthand."

She spoke with so much insecurity in her voice, Riddick couldn't help but take her in his arms and give her a tender kiss. "Babe, we … you … are writing scientific history here. If somebody is able to accomplish the task than it's you ... I have the utmost confidence in you. Now go on and do your engineer thing like you always do … there are some Draugar screaming for a payback." With a pat on her butt he shoved her in the direction of the engine room.

While Hope worked on … and cursed over… the explosive device Riddick cleared the cockpit of the biggest debris; the Defiant's computer still worked on the damage report and when a computer took that much time to finalize a report it never meant something good; he wondered how long it would take to get everything to function again. Sealing the hull breach was next on his list … he didn't like having only a force field between him and space. Everything else would have to wait until they had a complete damage report.

Two hours and a deferential space from the wormhole later Hope was ready to give the explosive device a try. Normally they would have covered a short distance like that in minutes but crippled as they were they had limped away from the wormhole, constantly watching it for another opening sequence that would spit out the next Draugar ship, but at least now luck was on their side and it kept still and closed.

Not aware of its significance the explosive device left the ship and sped toward its destination. Hope had a hand fisted in Riddick's shirt and didn't even dare breath; so much depended on their success. Seconds stretched to aeons while they waited for the explosion to happen and unable to watch any longer she closed her eyes when the gadget had nearly reached its mark.

"Babe, breath, it will work."

"But if it doesn't?"

"You worry way too much, come here." She sank willingly in his offered embrace and hid her face on his shoulder; she wasn't half as confident as he was.

Riddick was glad the Defiant recorded what happened when the missile vanished inside the wormhole, he knew she would kick herself for missing that spectacular sight; even he was a bit impressed. It looked as if the wormhole would know what the dilithium would cause and if it tried to fight its demise with violent convulsions that would press the intruder out again. For a second he saw a Draugar ship that had nearly reached the opening but before it was able to cross the threshold the wormhole erupted in an explosion of light and colors, that flailed around the dark middle like a rainbow on acid and finally it collapsed with the ship still in it; poor fucks.

Hope stayed with her face pressed against Riddick's shirt until he lifted her chin and covered her mouth in a searing kiss.

"It's gone, babe. It's gone."


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

The wormhole was closed … at least for the time being … but since nobody knew if in another 100 years it would open up again and they would have to return to destroy the planet so the problem could never arise again, that Draugar problem on Enin they had to solve came first.

Though the damage had been as extensive as they had anticipated the repairs of the ship had gone well, the _Defiant_ was an extremely fine ship. After finally leaving the Manoso nebula it took them mere hours to get everything to work again but they weren't able to seal the hull breach properly and so everything faster than warp 1.3 would compromise the ship's integrity; they wouldn't reach Enin as soon as they had originally calculated. They had informed Tyr and Carlos about the change in plans … they would land and start the offensive without them and agreed that maybe them being a backup wasn't that bad at all.

The slow journey gave Hope time to tend to some other projects she had in mind and so she was fumbling with the communicators she intended to use in the fight; she had never liked the earpieces they currently used, she'd prefer something in the line of a combadge and above all she wanted something she was able to locate if they got separated.

She still wasn't used to her new vision and instead of implanting the tiny power cell inside the little device she held in her hand she dropped it on the floor where it … of course … rolled underneath a workstation, just out of her reach. Trying to retrieve it from under there her butt stood high up in the air and she was cursing the damn little thing to hell and back when she felt Riddick behind instead of actually hearing him come in; no opening of the door had indicated his arrival since they didn't close the doors of the engine room anymore as the light in there was as dim as in the rest of the ship.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Not that I don't enjoy the sight."

"Riddick, shove it!" she warned him; she was pissed and so not in the mood for what he suggested. "I'm not able to do my job with this _Barbie _vision! It's driving me crazy!" she wined up to him.

But Riddick wasn't really paying attention. Her kneeling in front of him gave him quite some ideas … he was horny as hell again; he could fuck her ten times a day and it wouldn't be even remotely enough. They had lots of sex under normal circumstances but now it seemed as if it had gotten completely out of control. They had tried really hard to pass time until they'd reach Enin with hours of workout, pre-mission business, equipment check, gear check, but nothing they did was enough to keep the restlessness at bay. The adrenaline, the readiness to combat had never subsided since their fight with the Draugar ship and both of them were on the edge. Sex was a good outlet to prevent them from going for their mutual throats and the air was constantly filled with sexual tension.

"I can think of a lot of _jobs_ you can still do!" his voice was thick with sexual innuendo.

"Would you stop doing that?" Her face heated up at the picture his suggestion painted in her head.

He seemed to consider it…for a very brief moment. "Well, I could … but where would be the fun in that?"

"Can it, Riddick" she huffed, but her anger was already mixed with arousal … two bodies, one wavelength.

"Come on, I could help you. I could hand you the … _tools_."

Hope looked up to him, a wicked grin on her face. "Tools, huh? Do you use THAT tool from time to time or is it just for decoration? You definitely could hand me _that_ tool." she nodded in the direction of his already enormous erection and the smile she gave him was pure sin.

"Well, I do use it but it's a very special tool, can't just let anybody use it."

The bulge in his trousers told her that he **was ****absolutely** interested in using THAT tool. "I see. And if I promise to take really good care of it?" Her hands had already started to open the buttons of his fly and a second later his dick literally sprang in her face. She couldn't tell how often she had seen him by now but it was still mesmerizing … a sight to behold … thick, at least 10 inches long, a beautiful masterpiece of male anatomy. And it was hers, all hers. Her mouth watered at the sight and the tip of her tongue danced across her lips, she couldn't wait to take him into her mouth, to swallow as much of him as she could.

He watched her tongue as she licked her way up to the tip of his cock, circled it and went down again. Hope, in front of him, down on her knees, looking up to him with that sinful smile and the hungry and … was that maybe even a tad of an adoring expression on her beautiful face? … was a sight he didn't get to see very often. Not that she didn't use her mouth on him, on the contrary, she loved to suck his dick, but kneeling in front of him … she didn't go down on him very often and that gave it quite an extra touch.

Her hand glided up and down his shaft while her tongue caressed his balls, outlining them before taking them in, releasing them ever so slowly and then repeating the action. Not for a second did her tongue stop driving him crazy; if she'd continue with that he wouldn't last long … and wouldn't that be a shame? She seemed to have sensed how winded up he already was and with a final lick she abandoned them so she could get back to the main dish.

Half a year ago he would not have been patient enough to let her have her way but he was now and judging by the gleam in her eyes he knew it would be good … more than good; he intended to savor the pleasure her mouth gave him to the dregs. Her lips brushed only lightly against his dick as she went up, her breath on his wet skin sent shivers of pure pleasure through his spine. He growled when her teeth scraped gently over the tip. _'Yes, Babe that's it!'_

She had her right hand wrapped around the base of his length and her left hand fondled his balls, caressing them while her tongue swirled around the head of his dick, licking up the drops of precum that were glistening there with gusto. Her gaze never left his when she finally took him into her mouth, warm and moist it enveloped him like a silken glove and he didn't even try to hold back the groan that escaped his throat. Her hands caressed his ass and in that moment he would have done anything she'd asked for, he was as close to heaven as a sinner like him could ever be.

And then she lowered her head, took as much of him in as she could. It was pure bliss watching her … bliss and agony all at the same time … He wanted to see all of her face, wanted to watch his dick gliding in and out of her mouth and so he brushed the strands of hair out of her face that tried to hide too much of her. Her eyes were half closed and she looked like she was enjoying it as much as he did.

She definitely knew how he liked it, knew when she had to suck harder, knew when he craved to be taken in even more, did everything to drive him out of his mind, to make his knees go weak and make him grab the edge of the workstation to steady himself. He was ready to explode when she released him.

"Not yet, Riddick, I want you to lean back and relax." She licked up his length with a perky smile in her eyes.

'_Relax? What the fu…' _And then it dawned on him … he couldn't believe it … she had quoted him! Payback … that was payback! Of the special kind. That little minx had it all planned out! 'S_ometimes payback wasn't a bitch at all,'_ he thought _'payback was … fuck …'_ and then he stopped thinking at all when she took him into her mouth for the second time.

She took her time, worked him slowly, let him glide in and out in an agonizing slow pace, her hand on the base of his cock followed the movements of her head, her other hand did magic on his balls. "Fuck, babe …" He wasn't too proud to tell her what he wanted. His hands were fisted in her hair, it was hard to not set the pace, to not fuck her mouth, pound into her like he craved to until he came.

Eventually she took mercy on him and took him in until he was touching the back of her throat. Her sucking got greedier by the minute … tasting and touching him like that, seeing him that aroused had her totally wet and horny herself. She caressed with her hand what she couldn't get into her mouth, her nails scratched across his balls and here eyes were closed now, she completely concentrated on giving him as much pleasure as she could.

He could smell her arousal and that turned him on even more …knowing she got that dripping wet by having his dick in her mouth was intoxicating.

When she felt his balls tighten in her hand she accelerated her motions, she was short of coming herself now. The soft moan deep in her throat was his undoing, it reverberated through his dick and pushed him over the edge, pleasure exploded through his balls, shivers wrecked his body, he cried out, his body spasming and shaking with the force of his climax while he spilled himself inside her mouth.

Her tongue didn't stop moving, licking away every drop of his come, her breathing came in nearly as short pants as his when she finally smiled up to him; he couldn't wait to return the favor but he knew she didn't want any foreplay now, she wanted to get fucked and the harder the better. He took a quick glance around … yes, over there, he would fuck her right in front of the core.

With a fast grip he had scooped her up and in his arms. He just growled deep in his chest before his mouth claimed hers. Their tongues found each other in a searing kiss, but that wasn't enough, he sucked her tongue into his mouth, wanted to devour her, ravish her … tasting himself on her had him hard as a rock again. Her clothes where shed in an instant. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest when he bent down to suck on one of her already hard nipples. Her chest was heaving heavily and she arched her back to get even closer to his mouth. "Riddick, please …" Barely a whisper, but in its urgency unmistakable.

He slid is arms under her butt lifting her until their faces were even, then lowered her down on the guard rail that encircled the warp core and spread her thighs. He would have loved to have a taste of her wetness but all of a sudden her hand clung to his shoulder.

"Riddick, that's too dangerous, the core, it is ..."

Fuck danger! "Shut up, Babe." He was inside her with one forceful thrust, his cock buried to the hilt in her and stretching her to repletion turned her complaints immediately into a cry of pure pleasure. His fingers sliding back through her hair he pulled her towards him and sealed her mouth with his, his tongue sliding in and out of her, mimicking the movements of his dick, fucking her mouth like his cock kept fucking her.

The pulsing energy of the core that she could feel in the tips of her hair when she bent back heightened her sensitivity, let her body tingle from head to toes. She locked her ankles around his hips matching his rhythm stroke for stroke. And then nothing was heard for quite a while except their mutual groans and his balls slapping against her ass, the sexual energy that radiated off them would have been enough to run the ship for a month with full speed.

Both were slick with sweat when Riddick's grip around her butt tightened, he lifted her a bit to get better access, to get even deeper, he didn't even try for slow and lasting. "Hold on, Babe." And holding on she did, she held on for dear life when he started to pound into her with brutal force, knowing it was exactly how she wanted it in that moment. Her head fell back, her eyes were closed and her gorge was exposed to his lips, his tongue, his teeth. He sucked at the tender flesh at the base of her throat, his mouth was everywhere, tasting her, licking up the tiny drops of sweat that ran down between her breasts. Having her like that had the beast in him roaring … she completely depended on him, he was the only thing keeping her from falling into the core ... merely 2 inches wide the guard rail was wide enough to hold on and prevent somebody to fall into the core if the ship rocked, but it definitely was not made to place somebody on it and fuck said person.

"Babe." He didn't have to tell her to open her eyes for him. Their gazes sank into each others a heartbeat before Riddick sent them into a mind-shattering orgasm.

Their bodies still joined they stood there for a while until their hearts stopped racing and their breathing returned to normal. It was a magical moment, a moment where their guard was down, when they were able to couch their deepest hidden fears.

"Babe, promise something."

She could see the true concern in his eyes and would have agreed to anything he'd asked her for. "Anything."

"Promise to be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

And she could see how much he still hurt deep inside about her near death. "I promise. But, please, Riddick, don't take any risks yourself." She knew he would anyways but she at least had to try … she too remembered only too vividly how she had felt when Shirah had made her watch him die. She had promised herself she would watch that never again.


End file.
